


Sorta - Pinocchio (but not exactly)

by italian_nico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italian_nico/pseuds/italian_nico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sneezes when he lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorta - Pinocchio (but not exactly)

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested a few weeks ago on another account, and I never got to it, so I will start with it.

Prompt: (Solangelo) Will sneezes when he lies.

Will had been working at the Infirmary non-stop recently. Nico knew Will loved what he did, but he needed him to rest. It was 8:45pm on Friday night. Nico decided to walk over to the Infirmary to check on him.  
“Is Will here?” Nico asked one of Will’s sisters. “Yeah, right back there.” She said to Nico, pointing towards the first exam room door. “He’s been here a lot recently, do you think you can get him to rest?” She asked. “I’m hoping to” He responded. She smiled at him and nodded a thanks.  
He knocked on the door, and heard Will tell him to come in.“Hey” Nico said. “Wassup?” Wil responded without looking up from the computer. Nico looked at him and saw that he looked exhausted, with bags under his eyes. “What are you working on” Nico asked. “Just finishing updating a patient’s file.” Will told him finally looking up. His eyes were barely focused, and he was holding onto the wall for support. “You’ve been here a lot recently, aren’t you getting tired?” Nico asked. Will had a weakness. If he was lying, he would always sneeze right after he said it. Nico thought it was really funny and cute. “No” Will replied stubbornly. “Heh- hi- haeiaxxshu” “Bless you” Nico said smirking. Will got back to his work. How long has it been since you took a break to rest, like sleep?“ Nico asked. “Not long” Will replied, but Nico could already see his pre-sneeze face forming. “Quit being such a -heh- worrier -haixhxchuo” Nico laughed quietly. “Why are you laughing?!?” Will glared at him. “My allergies are not funny.” Will glared at him a little more, but then got back to work. “Hmmph, allergies huh” Nico said, with a huge smirk on his face. “Yep and its -hih- not funn-hasxxnxch- funny” Will said obviously in denial. “Come on Will, you’re just torturing yourself. We both know you’re lying.” “I. Am. Not. Lying.” Will replied but immediately sneezed a double. “Hnnxxch - heh- hnchxxu” Nico could tell Will was suffering, and was trying to stifle his sneezes against his wrist. “Come on Will, let’s go to my cabin and watch a movie.” Nico said, knowing Will couldn’t resist that. “Hmmph… Finneee” Will said trying not to show his excitement. Movie nights with Nico were always his favorites.


End file.
